Generally, when a viewer wants to record a predetermined program of the TV with the VCR, the viewer inputs a recording time, a broadcasting channel and a broadcasting program in advance. Then, when it is the programmed recording time corresponds to the current time, the programmed broadcasting channel is automatically selected and the VCR is subjected to the recording mode, so that the input broadcasting program is automatically recorded. Therefore, at the programmed recording time, the programmed broadcasting program to record is unconditionally recorded even when the viewer is currently watching the TV or watching a regenerated program of the VCR.
Accordingly, in the case where the viewer does not want to carry out the programmed recording, but wants to continue watching, since the recording mode of the VCR has to be converted to the original mode manually by the viewer, the viewer can not continue his watching without any interruption.